


Clarence/克拉伦斯

by Akaiberubetto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Memory Alteration, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiberubetto/pseuds/Akaiberubetto
Summary: After a divorce, Dean Campbell returned to his childhood home in Lawrence, Kansas and met a milkman who called himself "Clarence".
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Clarence/克拉伦斯

**Author's Note:**

> 最早于2020年9月发表于weibo&lofter，在此存档

每每想起他，一种奇怪的感觉便总是在我的心头萦绕不去：说来古怪，我总共只见过他两三次，但每次见面都感到自己与他似乎熟识已久。与他初次见面时我刚刚和妻子离了婚，又毫不意外地输掉了争夺抚养权的官司，只能一个人搬回堪萨斯去。在堪萨斯，我东奔西跑，想在黎巴嫩附近找一套便宜的房子来住；当地的一位房产经理告诉我劳伦斯那儿有一片房子正在低价出租，我查了查，发现离我儿时的居所不过几个街区的距离。

借着这个机会，我又回到老房子去看了看。一个抱着孩子的女人给我开了门；在看到我的那一瞬间，她张开嘴唇，眼睛里流露出不加掩饰的惊诧。我心下生疑，刚想开口介绍自己，却被背后传来的一阵急促的脚步声打断。一个声音说：“夫人，我来送你订的牛奶。”我回过头，见到他站在台阶下面，脸孔仰起来正对着我。

那就是我第一次见到他：他的身量中等，穿着配备给送货员的蓝色背心，衬托着一双微微凹陷下去的蓝眼睛。如今想来，正是那双眼睛从最开始就令我感到熟悉。深色头发和苍白的皮肤让他看上去还很年轻，却显得疲惫非常；那样疲惫的神态不应当出现在一个送奶工的脸上，倒是十分贴合一个刚刚打完一场大仗，正瘫倒在战壕里吸烟卷的士兵。见我正盯着他瞧，他很镇定地冲我点点头，走上台阶，把装牛奶的箱子放在窗台上，又和女主人寒暄了两句，算好了牛奶的价钱。趁着她进屋取钱，他转过身来对着我说：

“你是新搬到这儿来的吗？我叫克拉伦斯。”

我心想，这名字听上去耳熟极了，似乎就是《天使在人间》中那个天使的名字。但我并不想用自己无端的联想去冒犯他，于是便只摇了摇头，说自己准备在附近找栋房子，但还没有定下来。我说完后，他依旧一言不发；那沉滞的神态倒颇有几分非人的意味。我被自己的这一想法吓了一跳，猛然想起还没有给他自己的名字，于是急忙补充道：

“我叫迪恩。迪恩·坎贝尔。”

“坎贝尔。”他重复了一遍我的姓氏，又说。“我可以叫你迪恩吗？”

“当然可以。”我说。“如果你想的话。”

他似乎松了口气，继续说道：“你来这儿做什么，迪恩？”

我告诉他，这是我小时候住的房子。“在我四岁那年，这儿发生了一场火灾，”我说。“楼上的一个房间着了火。从那以后，我们就搬出去住了。”

他静静地听着我的讲述。女主人的身影从黝暗的客厅里浮现出来，她把钱交给克拉伦斯，又邀请我进屋坐坐；在那个时刻，她的神情又自然如常了。我跟随着她走进屋子，克拉伦斯则道了谢，转身下了台阶朝街道走去；我们就此分别了。就在我刚要穿过大门的时候，一股油然而生的冲动让我转头回望：他也正在灌木深绿色的枝叶丛中回头看我，尽管只是相当短暂的一瞬。

这次偶然的相遇让我在接下来的几天里都心神不宁。在挑选房屋和寻找工作的间隙里，我时常想起他那低沉的嗓音和端正而略显严肃的面容；他望着我的眼神也使我不安，仿佛在看见我的第一眼就对我了如指掌。后来，我以为自己总算设法将他淡忘了。写在日程表上、密密麻麻的待办事宜彻底占据了我的生活：我先是在周边的汽修店里找了份工作，继续当机械修理工，接着又敲定了一栋不太大但价格低廉的房子，花了一个周末的时间收拾芜生蔓长的花园，把蔷薇花丛间的杂草拔去，再将院子周边的篱笆全部重新粉刷一遍，使它们呈现出一种鲜亮的白色。在烈日下干活令我汗流浃背，把冰箱里的啤酒都喝空了，只能开车去附近的商店里买。

我从货柜上拿了两打啤酒，正准备走到收银台去结账，却差点在冰柜边和人迎面撞上。“嘿！”我喊道。“走路小心点儿。”那手里端着一箱空玻璃瓶的倒霉鬼抬起眼来看我：是克拉伦斯。在看清那张脸的时候，我的手猛地抖了抖，几乎拿不住装着啤酒的纸托。他把手里的箱子放在地上，帮助我稳了稳，边歪过头看了看啤酒瓶上的商标。

“今天店里有啤酒折扣，”他说。“如果你再拿两打的话，可以便宜百分之十五。”

我摊了摊手，回答道：“可惜我只有两只手。”

“我可以帮你。”他说。“等一等，让我先把这箱瓶子搬到仓库里去。”

我下意识地想要拒绝他，克拉伦斯却已经不由分说地抱起地上的箱子，迈开脚步往仓库走去了；我只能站在原地等他。过了片刻，他从仓库回来，手里提了两打和我手中一模一样的啤酒，又问我是否需要刚刚烤好的苹果派。

“是吗？”我又惊又喜，告诉他自己从没在商店里如愿以偿地买到过派。他微笑起来，说：“看来你的坏运气已经告一段落了。”不知为何，这句话令我心头一颤。我仔细地瞧了瞧克拉伦斯：他看上去神色如常。结完帐后，他帮我把一个装啤酒和派的袋子拎出门外；我指了指停在路边的英帕拉，示意他自己是开车过来的。

“这是辆很漂亮的车。”他称赞道。

“是我父亲留给我的。”

他把塑料袋放到后座上，双手摸了摸车门窗框，又在上面搁了好一会儿，转过头问我：“你开这车有多久了？”

我计算了一下：“大概十五六年。”

“你把她保养得很好，”他说。“我能看出来你和她有着深厚的感情。”

我强制自己没有作出惊异的反应：一方面，他对这个问题的见解完全是正确的；另一方面，他用“她”而不是“它”来称呼我的车子，这和我自己的习惯也不谋而合。他的一举一动似乎都在向我昭示着一个事实：他对我的了解远远超出我的想象。但是这怎么可能呢？我万分确定这不过是我们的第二次见面。对我而言，他不过是一个长着蓝眼睛、气质沉郁的青年人，他了解我的程度不应当超过我对他的了解。但同时我也发现，即便他了解我这一想法是真实的，也并不会让我感到恐惧，似乎这对我和他而言都是理所应当的。等我缓过神来时，他的视线已经从车上移开，转而注视着我。为了缓解尴尬，我随口问道：

“你们提供送货上门的服务吗？”

他点点头，表示可以。于是我告诉了他自己的地址，又留了手机号码，让他把我存进自己的通讯录里；我注意到他给我的备注是“迪恩”。

“这样不会搞混吗，伙计？”我说。“这一片街区里肯定不止有一个迪恩。”

“不会的。我能记得住。”

一周后，他来给我送鸡蛋和盐；后来又陆陆续续地送了啤酒和其他一些东西。无论我在什么时间给他打电话，他总会在铃声响三响之前接起来。他也总是用同一句话问候我：你好，迪恩。在渐渐熟悉起来之后，我告诉他：这问候听起来太正式了。但他始终坚持以这种方式和我打招呼，无论是在电话里还是当面；对他而言，这似乎是某种他生活在其上的、坚实而不可更改的基础。

有时我会邀请他在下班后去酒吧喝一杯，或是来我的家里坐坐；他几乎从不拒绝我的任何要求。有一回，在他敲门之前我刚刚结束和丽莎的一通电话；她在电话里告诉我本前一晚发了烧，但现在已经退了热，叫我不必担心，但有空可以过去看看。“他依旧很想念你，”她在电话的最后说。“我在想，我们到底是哪里出了错呢，迪恩？”我没法回答这个问题。克拉伦斯的敲门声从我的背后传来；她在另一端挂掉了电话。我走过去给他开门。

“你好，迪恩。”他轻轻地说道。我侧过身让他进来，去厨房拿了剩下的啤酒和威士忌。我把啤酒递给他，自己在玻璃杯里倒上了一份威士忌。

“我要喝度数高一点的酒。”我对他解释道，尽管这解释几乎是毫无必要的。他没有过多的表示，只是在自己常坐的位置坐下，准备听我开启今天的话题；但我却全然忘记了谈话这一回事，只是一口口地喝着酒。终于，好像是忍耐不住寂静似的，他开口说道：

“你看上去很低落。”

“是的。”我把空瓶子扔到一边，起身去厨房拿新的酒。借着背对着他的位置，我继续说道。“我的妻子——前妻，刚刚给我打了电话。我只是想起了一些以前的事情。”

“你和你的前妻，”他说。“你们是怎么认识的？”

“这不重要。”我说。我拿着酒瓶返回客厅，只见他挺直了背坐在沙发上，正毫不羞怯地凝视着我。那目光中所蕴含着某种我难以领略的情感，其刺痛心灵的程度不亚于一簇闪电或是一丛烈火，使得我的脸颊燃烧起来。“这根本不重要，”我又喃喃自语地重复了一遍，在沙发上坐下。“我们已经离了婚。她已经离我而去了。”

“但只要你想，你依旧可以常常见到她。按照我的看法，对于分别来说，这称不上是最坏的一种。”

“那在你看来，什么才是最坏的一种呢？”

话音未落我就后了悔：这实在称不上是什么好问题。万一他最近失去了朋友或是亲人，那我该怎么弥补这话给他心灵带来的创伤呢？但他却依旧平静地望着我，好像全然没有受到影响。于是我略微安下心来，听他说道：“我能想到很多种，但没有一种是能够用语言阐释的。只有你经历过那样的事情，你才能够明白。”

“你可以试着让我明白。”

“我不能让你明白，”他说。“我也不想让你明白，我不想用这些来损毁你的情绪；对此一无所知是一种幸运。”

我们很快转移了话题，各自谈到自己过去的几段生活。在临别之前，我送他到花园门外，望着他映衬在暮色中的侧脸，最终还是按捺不住问道：“你自己经历过那样的分别吗，克拉伦斯？”他斜身望着我，说：“如果有必要的话，我是会告诉你的。”

这似乎是叫我不要着急、等待时机的意思。果真，在下一次见面时，他在谈话的中途沉默了。我知道这意味着他将要打开那个了不得的话题，便也闭上嘴，等待着他的下一步行动。他从钱包里掏出一张相片，犹豫了片刻，终于隔着茶几递给了我。照片是黑白的，边缘发黄，似乎已经很有些年头了。画框里只有三个人：我认出最左边的那个是克拉伦斯，他在镜头中和眼前的形象别无二致，穿着风衣，脖子上松松垮垮地打了一根深色领带；中间站着一个长头发、高个子的男孩，伸出右手搭在他的肩上；最右边站着的女人看上去要年长些，脸庞上流露出一种凛然的威严，从她脸侧伸展出的半个肩膀来看，照片原本的右半部分无疑是被裁掉了。我指着那个长头发的男孩问他：“这是你的朋友吗？”

他说：“是的。”

“他看上去有点脸熟。”我说。“但我最初见到你也觉得熟悉，我应该是把你们和别的什么人弄混了。你们之间发生了什么？”

“他死了。”

“噢，”我说，又扫了一眼相片，感到一阵由衷的惋惜。“我很抱歉。这是什么时候的事情？”

“不久之前。”他说。“事实上，我最早认识的是他的哥哥，接着才认识了他。”

“那他的哥哥呢？”我问。“他不在这张照片上。”

“这是个很复杂的故事。”他说。“但我感到没有向你解释的必要。我能告诉你的是，我之所以搬来这里，纯粹是因为他和他哥哥的缘故。”

“我猜你们三个是很好的朋友。”

“家人，”他平静地纠正我。“他们是我的家人。在搬来这里之前，我一直和他们住在一起。我对他们的情感是超过一切的——当我说‘一切’的时候，我指的是它的字面意思。我乐意为了他们去做任何事情，哪怕这对所有人都没有一点好处。在他死后，他的哥哥首先崩溃了。他没法看见我的脸，每天不是握着枪流眼泪，就是歇斯底里地冲我发火。”

“这听上去有够混蛋的。”

“他就是有这样的性格，但我一点儿也不怪他。无论他对我做了什么，我都知道那并不是出于责怪，更不可能是出于恨意。他是这样的一个人：如果他能够去爱，那么他一定首先会去爱别人；如果他恨什么东西，那么在恨别人之前，他最先恨的一定是自己。他想要赶我离开，但那只是因为他知道我是爱他的；只要我还待在他的身边，我就无法不让自己去分担他的痛苦。他不想再让我陷入这种痛苦。”

“所以你离开了他。”

“是的。”他点点头。

“那你现在有感觉好些吗？”

“如果你是想问我是否能感受到快乐，”克拉伦斯说。“那我没办法回答这个问题。我只知道他的幸福是我感受到同样情绪的前提。只有他从阴影中走出来，我才能允许自己获得快乐。”

他的话语让我的心狂跳起来。

“但这是不公平的，”我说。“你不能这样对待自己，把自己拴上绳子递到他的手里去；他更加没有权利这样对待你。这他妈是不公平的，没有人生来就应当为了另外两个人而活着。”

他抬起犹如深潭的蓝眼睛望向我，仿佛在斟酌着接下来要说的话。但最后他只是说：“谢谢你，迪恩。”

我不知道他为什么要向我道谢。如果这是为了我对他的理解——可是任何一个神志正常的人都应当是能够体谅他的。想想吧，他为那对面目模糊的兄弟付出了所有，最后却得到了些什么？我本想问他：既然你感到毫不后悔，那你又为什么要把自己的朋友从照片上裁掉呢？但这个问题毕竟有些太过咄咄逼人了，更何况他看上去对自己目前的生活并无不满，也听不进别人说他的家人一点儿坏话；于是我只能把满肚子的话尽数咽下去，不在他面前显露出一点儿端倪。当天晚上，我躺在床上时又忍不住想到他对于自己朋友的评语：如果他能够去爱，那么他一定会先去爱别人。我不由开始揣摩起这句话背后的意味：如果他准确无误地描述出了他朋友的个性，那这是否说明他也是在为别人而活着呢？当他舍弃对自己生活的掌控，将自己降格成一个陪伴在他人身侧的阴影，这毫无疑问是一种悲剧的体现；但与此同时，如果他知道还有另外的人为了他而甘愿选择相同的道路，他又会作何感想？克拉伦斯一定会说：这也是无法用语言传达的、只有亲历者才能够体会到的感受。缺乏对此的经验也许同样是一种幸运，但也许也会是一种不幸。

无论如何，克拉伦斯和我都没有再提起这个话题。从那之后，我的生活似乎在逐渐变好：我和丽莎的关系有所缓解，工作和生活中的杂事也都进行得很顺利。唯一令人低落的是克拉伦斯和我的联系正在渐渐变淡，无论我做出何种努力，我们之间的关系仿佛总是在朝着疏远的一端走去。从某一天开始，他不再来我家做客了，也不回应我去酒吧的邀约；我通过电话订了商店的啤酒，来送货的却是个从没见过的生面孔。渐渐地，我感到心灰意冷，也不再打电话给他了。

我最后一次见他是在十一月份。那时天气依旧很热，我坐在窗边喝酒，边远望着后院里依旧繁盛的蔷薇花。有人在门上敲了两下，我放下酒杯前去开门：是他。他比上一次见面时更瘦了一些，身上层层叠叠地穿着衬衫、西装外套和长风衣，脖子上系着一根细细的领带。我认出这正是他在那张老照片上的一身打扮。

“你好，迪恩。”他说。

他那一成不变的沉静语调令我心中冒火。我依旧为他先前的冷淡生着气，便没有打开门让他进来，只是靠在门边问道：“你来这儿干什么？”

“我是来和你道别的。”他说。

这是我没有想到的。但这并没有让我感觉好受一些，反而更加助长了我的怒火。我朝前跨了一步，想要迈进门廊里和他对峙，却被地上的杂物绊了一下。他伸出手，猛地一把攥住我的左肩膀，将我扶了起来；在他手掌覆上来的那一刹间，我不由浑身一震，仿佛灵魂由于他的触碰而遽然收缩了。

“这就是你总给我摆冷脸的原因？”我说。“因为你要走了，所以你决定把这儿的烂摊子全都扔下不管，是这样吗，克拉伦斯？”

他却笑一笑，又摇了摇头，说：“那不是我的名字。”

紧接着，他俯下身来，嘴唇凑在我的耳朵边上，说出了一个词语。我凝视着那双嵌在他的脸上、距离我不过咫尺的眼睛，意识到那个词语就是他的名字。他松开我的肩膀，后退一步朝我点点头，沿着穿过花园的小径向外走去。我站在门廊里，从台阶上望着他瘦削的、穿着风衣的身影；我观察着他走路时的步态、两手垂在身侧的庄重的姿势，突然感到一阵奇异的遗憾，仿佛有什么东西，像是一段对我而言至关重要的记忆，正随着他一同离我远去。我张开嘴，想要叫他等等，却因为念不出他的名字而错过了时机；于是他便带着那没有名字也没有形状的东西离开了我，消失在淡黄和珊瑚色的蔷薇丛之后了。

2020.9


End file.
